


It's All In A T-shirt

by immortalstrand



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Some making out really, Well barely smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalstrand/pseuds/immortalstrand
Summary: They haven't seen each other in nearly a week, sometimes you just need time to reconnect and talk.In other words: TK and Carlos miss each other and TK stole one of his APD t-shirts.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	It's All In A T-shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at anything sort of indicating they're about to get frisky. I'm also still figuring out the best way to format fics on here so apologies if it's a little blocky  
> This also has not been beta'd so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> TK and Carlos belong to FOX and everyone involved in writing 911 Lone Star. I'm just borrowing them.

After finishing his shift at the firehouse, TK had went to grab a quick shower. Wrapping a towel around his hips he filled a small duffel bag with some clean clothes and underwear, knowing that none of Carlos’s stuff would fit properly. Dressing his clean jeans and the APD t-shirt he had “stolen” earlier in the week, he let his dad know he was going out, and that they would have to watch Buttercup that night, before catching an Uber to his boyfriend’s place. 

He had missed his boyfriend during his hellish sequence of shifts that week, they had not really had any time for texts or calls since they were both working. Smiling to himself, he fished Carlos’s key out of his pocket. Walking into the townhouse, he locked the door again behind him and tossed his bag onto the sofa. He figured the other man would possibly be asleep, but nevertheless called out, “Carlos?” before walking towards his boyfriend’s bedroom, moving through the familiar space with ease.

Carlos hadn’t slept very well, only managing to sleep for an hour two after getting home from his latest shift in the early hours of morning. It was nearing the end of February, which meant head had started training for the annual APD marathon, and after recovering from long year, he had to work even harder, and was definitely regretting agreeing to do it this time. Unfortunately, this meant he was crazy busy, and he hadn’t made nearly enough time for his other half. He missed TK, so tonight he was going to make sure he spent the whole night with him, making up for lost time. He was curled up in bed when he heard TK’s voice, rousing him from his light sleep. A smile pulled at his lips, turning so he was on his back, bare chest exposed. He looked over at his bedroom door to see TK, and he raised a hand, motioning him forward. “Hey you…”

TK smiled as he spotted Carlos dozing on his bed. “Hey sleepy.” he chuckled as he toed his shoes off and tossed his coat over a chair as he climbed onto the bed to sit cross legged next to the other man. “This is the life of an APD officer then, sleeping?” he teased, pressing a kiss to the other man’s sleep mused hair. Chuckling he then moved so he was laid out at the same level as the other man, “As requested I somehow managed to get tomorrow off as well, so I will agree to going on one run with you,” he said. 

Carlos watched with an easy smile as TK took of his shoes and jacket, making his way across the spacious bedroom and up onto his large bed. “Oh shut up, I gotta catch my rest when I can.” His eyes slipped shut briefly as he kissed his head, his stomach doing this strange little flip, his heart rate starting to pick up. Once he opened his eyes again, TK was lying next to him, and his smile grew brighter, “Good, you’ll feel great afterwards, I promise. And when am I ever wrong?” He reached up with one hand, running it through TK’s short hair until he cradled the back of his head, pulling him in closer to him. His other arm slipped under his body, wrapping around him, and pressed their lips together, kissing him slowly.

TK laughed, “Your body is a temple and I do not understand the commitment level to this marathon training.” Lying back on the pillow, he relaxed onto the very comfy bed. “You’ve been wrong before…I think.” he smiled. When Carlos’s hand went through his hair, TK couldn’t help the little sigh that escaped; he wanted to glare at the other man for going straight for his weakness. Shifting when the other man kissed him, he put his own hand on Carlos’s neck, smiling against the other man’s mouth. Pulling back a little he chuckled, “You never said if you liked my shirt or not?” he raised an eyebrow before kissing the other man again, not giving him a chance to respond. He enjoyed when things were like this between them, no rush and just casual, he chuckled inside his head how nervous he had been to commit to anything with the other man.

“Which is exactly why I sleep so much. Google’s orders and all that.” A tiny smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, his eyes flicking over TK’s face, then down his body, watching how comfortable he made himself instantly, and a part of Carlos couldn’t help but think that he belonged there. The sigh that escaped his lips didn’t go unnoticed, catching it with his lips and breathing him in. His tongue ran along TK’s lower lip before slipping into his mouth, slowly swirling it around, exploring this mouth he had kissed so many times before. He was about to reply with some cheeky remark, but before he could his lips were moulded to his again, and his mind went sort of hazy. He rolled onto his back, tugging TK with him, positioning him on top of his body.

TK smirked against Carlos’s mouth, and moved easily when the other man tugged at him. Settling over the man’s hips, but still above the covers on the bed, he sat back. “So…I have something to tell you.” he smiled, pressing a quick kiss to the other man’s mouth. “I’ve been talking to my dad about that conversation we had last week. You know about me maybe moving in here with you... ” he smiled. Leaning forward again he kissed his friend deeply before moving his mouth down Carlos’s neck, biting down softly. Moving away again, he chuckled, “So if the offer still stands?” TK was tempted to roll off the other man so they could talk properly, but he was comfy sitting where he was, plus it meant he was in a good position to remove his belt from his jeans and toss it off the bed.

Carlos’s hands curled into TK’s waist, not holding him too tightly, but tight enough. His fingers gently stroked his sides through the fabric of the shirt, and it was all too tempting to just tear his clothes off and feel his smooth, warm skin underneath his fingertips. He raised his brows slightly, humming when he said he had something to tell him. A huge grin broke out across his face, and he kissed TK back fiercely. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear that….” He groaned when he felt his teeth against his neck, his hips arching off the bed, his hands curling in tighter against the other boy’s skin. “Fuck…you can’t go from biting my neck to small talk, you know how hot that gets me.” He breathed out shakily and leaned up to kiss his throat, trailing his lips up to his jaw. “We’ll need to get you an official set of keys then, rather than just my spare.”

TK smiled and returned the kiss with the same fierceness as the other man. “I’m glad to hear that the offer still stands.” TK smirked at Carlos’s reaction to the teeth on his neck, knowing exactly what he had been doing, they were both similar in that aspect, their necks were sensitive. Carlos got hot at any neck biting; TK enjoyed any attention to his neck at all. “Why do you think I bite your neck, it’s not for my own enjoyment,” he chuckled. As Carlos’s mouth moved up his throat to his jaw, TK unbuttoned his jeans, kissing the other man firmly before standing up on the bed and tugging them off, before moving back to his original position straddling his hips. Tangling his fingers with Carlos’s and raising the other man’s arms above his head, TK leaned forwards so their lips were close but not touching, “How do you want me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: immortalstrand


End file.
